Blachel For Real
by jbgmds
Summary: Blachel ? Blaine and Rachel. Blaine starts questioning his feelings, for Rachel!
1. Blachel ?

Blaine starts to question his homosexuality. _With Rachel.?_ And this is just a preview.. tell me if I should continue?

_Blaine's POV_

It all started when we were drunk. At first, it was only for spin the bottle.. but then it got completely real and meaningful. I had told Kurt I was gay for sure... but thats only because it's _very obvious_ he's in love with me. I decided to test myself.

"So why did you invite _Rachel_ to come to coffee with us?"

Kurt asked as he adjusted his winter scarf. He fiddled with it until it became centered and ruffled perfectly. I tried hard not to laugh at his perfectionist personality at work.

"Uh.. I feel bad for how it all ended that day when I told her I was gay.. she sounded excited, but i just wanna clear things up.. no hard feelings, you know?"

"mhmm... ok whatever. We should leave soon so we're not late"

I could tell Kurt was hesitating. He was obviously not too happy with the situation involving Rachel and me, and who am I to blame? I am just as confused as him.


	2. Coffee Shop

**Thanks everyone for the positive reviews! I thought Rachel and Blaine were a really cute couple so I wanted to make them Blachel! Lets see if you want more after this..:**

_**Rachel's POV**_

"Thanks, Blaine"

I said as he held the door open for me.

He didn't hesitate to start a conversation. That's one thing I really like about Blaine.

"Yeah this is my favorite coffee shop of all time!"

"_Really?_"

I was confused why at first. It was a little place, five booths and two tables with four seats at each one. The smell coming from a small coffee machine in the back was coming over me with every step I took further into the room.

We all walked to the closest booth near a window and sat down. Of course, Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other. And I squeezed into the end of the seat, almost crushed up into the wall. I don't know why, I just felt comfy in this little coffee shop.

_**Kurt's POV**_

I still didn't know why Rachel was here. I thought _me and Blaine_ were just going out today. Not that I don't like Rachel... because I do. She is a good friend of mine. But I guess it's like Blaine said, ever since when we were drunk, it was kind of awkward between me and Rachel. She knows I like Blaine.. I think..

"And what would you like?"

The waitress had to wait a second before I responded because I was still in deep thought.

"_Kurt..._"

Blain whispered quietly to get my attention.

"Oh, yeah.. uhm...I'll have regular coffee with milk and sugar"

She sighs and turns to Rachel

"Ok, and you?"

"I'd like water please"

Blaine gives Rachel a concerned look.

"Why not?"

"It _strains_ my vocal chords, Blaine. You should _know_ as a fellow singer."

_**Blaine's POV**_

I nod and turn to the waitress.

"I'd like the usual."

The waitress winks and walks away.


	3. What was he thinking?

**Sorry I haven't updated guys! School's been hard and I did write the next chapter before, but being stupid, I didn't save it. UGHHH. Whatever here's chapter 3! I love reviews! And sorry I switch point of view a lot. I was just trying to... capture the essence? I don't know.**

_**Rachel's POV**_

"I'll be right back guys." Whispered Blaine.

I guess he was afraid to break the on-going silence between the three of us. It was _awfully_ awkward.

"So... Rachel... how's McKinley?"

Kurt seemed so desperate to start a conversation, he resorted to asking about_ school_.

"Uhm...it's slushy filled hell. But, what else is new?"

I smiled and gave a small giggle which was returned with the same from Kurt.

"Back guys!"

Blaine smiled and said as he sat down next to me"

Wasn't he sitting next to Kurt? Maybe he just forgot? No... Blaine wouldn't forget about that... I'm just paranoid.. No?

_**Blaine's POV**_

Hopefully it's not noticeable that I changed seats.

_**Kurt's POV**_

Why did he change seats?

_**No POV**_

"Ok guys so how's it going?"

Blaine said as he got comfortable.

"_ 'It'_ referring to what Blaine? Your seat change?"

Kurt just read Rachel's mind. Blaine's face turned bright red and he put his hands on his lap.

"Oh did I change seats? _Silly me._."

You could tell Blaine was not very comfortable.

_**Blaine's POV**_

Dang it. I blew it. I slowly get up and sink into my seat next to Kurt. My master plan has failed.

"Here you go, guys!"

The waitress places a small coffee cup, a glass of ice water, and a large steaming gray mug on the table.

"Blaine, what is that?"

Rachel snaps almost immediately after the waitress leaves.

"Oh, just the most_ amazing_ hot chocolate you will ever have."

I grab the mug and blow slightly on the top.

"Interesting, Blaine."

Kurt also took his drink from the center of the table.

"So what was the point of this little outing, Blaine?"

"Honestly Rachel, I just wanted to catch up and just..._ chill_ you know."

What was I supposed to say? _'Honestly I'm just trying to figure out if I'm gay or straight?'_ That would be horrible. But how should I approach this. Darn. I should have known. Why did I invite Kurt? Separate dates would have worked much better. I guess I have next weekend planned.


End file.
